


Love

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [83]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Uma comes to a really shocking realization about her first mate. Of course, somewhere in her heart, she might have known it all along, but who's really to say for sure?
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 7





	Love

Love. It was something so inherently foreign to Uma.

Uma had never felt real love. It was actually one of the many things that drew her to Mal in the first place because Mal had treated her fairly and was kind to her in comparison to everyone else on the Isle, and even the slightest taste of love would have been a true blessing. She truly wanted to be friends with the other girl, but it all fell apart as things always seemed to do for Uma.

When she got Harry, Gil, and the rest of the crew, she found a sense of purpose and even began to feel something that she much preferred to call stirrings. Nevertheless, she felt rather alone sometimes.

Harry had his sisters, and despite the fact that Harriet was always hard on her little brother, Uma could see that the girl only wanted the best for the boy. And CJ absolutely adored her older brother even if she would rather die than admit it.

Gil had his older brothers and even though they were not too caring, they did try to occasionally watch over him. That is, when their father was not breathing down their necks and forcing them to worry about themselves, leaving Gil to tough things out either on his own or with Uma and her crew.

However, as things progressed and she came to better know her crewmates, she found these aforementioned stirrings turning into something deeper. Especially when it came to Gil and Harry and even young CJ.

But then she was thrown a curveball, and she found one Harry Hook weaseling himself into a spot in her heart that she did not even know that she had. It was something different than the friendship that she had wanted with Mal. It was different from the siblinghood she had with Gil and CJ.

And quite honestly, it scared her senseless most days.

Despite this, they continued in their ever-persisting dance where they toed the line between the friendship and whatever this weird, new thing was.

One particularly interesting morning at the _Chip Shoppe_ , one of those hair-raising, goosebump-causing, stomach-fluttering moments happened.

Uma swiftly moved through the room, bringing orders to everyone gathered. The restaurant was hopping today, and Uma found herself busier than ever.

Harry had happened to come in when she was heading over to a particular table in an extra speedy hurry. Luckily, she was not bringing an order and simply had a notepad to jot down orders upon. However, unluckily, Uma did not see him coming in her direction because she was turning and yelling something at the cook, so she collided straight into him.

She fell into him, and he wasted no time in tightening his arms around her and catching her. Uma gazed up at him in something between pure surprise and bewilderment.

And as their eyes met, she could have sworn that time stopped as the surrounding hubbub completely faded away as her senses filled with solely Harry.

He was just looking at her so intensely, his eyes boring holes into her soul as if he could truly see her for what she was. It was such a surprise moment that she was actually able to look at him objectively while her walls were down.

And it was then that she knew she was in love.

Yes, she was screwed. That was for sure.

Uma quickly pulled away, blinking as she almost physically dragged herself from her own little world where only she and he lived. She mustered up a bit of sternness as she glared at him halfheartedly.

“Watch where you’re walking, Harry Barry,” Uma snapped but even she noticed the lack of venom in her voice as she almost scurried away in her haste to escape and recollect herself.

However, despite the fact that the room was filled with other people yelling and being overly boisterous, Uma could almost hear his footsteps reverberated through her as he without a doubt followed her.

Uma headed out the back door of the restaurant and leaned against the wall of the alleyway, her chest heaving as she collected herself and desperately tried to think of what she was going to say when he came out of that door.

What she could not get out of her brain was the thought that she was in love with him. That one word alone usually sent her running for the hills, but now that she had a face and a name to put with that terrifying word, Uma was almost going out of her mind as everything Harry swirled through her head.

Those gorgeous eyes, that cocky grin, the way he always cared about her and put her and his family first before anything else, the way he would look her up and down as if she were the most gorgeous thing in the world, and those so darned kissable lips that just flowed so beautifully that she would love to feel for herself to see if they were as smooth as they looked—

Uma froze at her own thoughts, her eyes widening as she realized that her mind was going completely out of control.

She had barely managed to get ahold of herself when Harry came out the door, looking for her before settling his concerned gaze upon her leaning against the wall nearby.

“Are ye alright, Cap’n?” Harry asked, and all she could think about was that last thought—those tantalizing lips. Uma mentally slapped herself and used every bit of willpower she had to look away from his mouth and meet his eyes instead.

“Yeah,” her voice came out a bit squeakier than she meant for it to, and she cleared her throat hard, gathering her words before talking again.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Alright. I was jus’ wonderin’. Ye ran out the door so fast, and I was a worried about ye,” Harry admitted, and the way his eyes conveyed so much sincerity brought Uma to yet another horrifying conclusion.

Uma could not stand the thought of anyone else being in her life on this sort of strange, different, falling in love sort of level and she absolutely could not imagine her life without him in it.

She swallowed hard, nodding as she looked away quickly, blinking back the sudden overwhelming emotion that she felt at this revelation. Uma then looked back at him, shoving the feelings away resolutely.

“Don’t go shouting that junk too loudly. People gonna think you’re soft,” Uma warned, but there was a lightheartedness in her voice as she addressed him. He smiled a little, chuckling in reply.

“I s’pose,” he grinned at her, and Uma rolled her eyes as she headed for the door nearby. Harry followed her, and she felt her heart flutter a bit at his closeness. However, she resolved that she was most certainly going to pull herself together.

The next day, Uma did not feel quite the flutter when she looked at him. But that feeling of _love_ had definitely not gone away in the least.

And Uma found that she almost did not mind at all.


End file.
